Tara Stone
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Megan Weckwerth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Tara Stone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| blunt, easy-going, sassy, intelligent, loyal, responsible, ambitious, strong, independent, sarcastic, spunky, level-headed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 223 Huntersville Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Floyd Cruz (boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Daniel, Steven, Kaveena, Rachel, Lauren, Jayce, Hunter, Sebastian, Monique, Aubrey, Erin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Chrissy, Luis |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "I'm just gonna say that this club is pretty cool" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Reflections |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Tara Stone is a major character on Teen Justice. Tara is an student of Kendall High School where she is a member of Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality With Rachel being so sweet and innocent; nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her. Although sometimes it seems like they don't care (especially Chrissy), they really do love her and usually return the favor. In the beginning of the season, she was a little insecure of herself, as shown in Reflections when she was good enough to get into Teen Justice and yet still unsure of her dancing abilities. However, as time progresses she is shown to become more confident in her abilities. Relationships Floyd= Songs S9= ;Solos ep4f (76hnjjbjbjbj, m m.jpg|In My Own Little Corner (Let's Get Loud)|link=In My Own Little Corner ep4f (77).jpg|He Was Tall (Let's Get Loud)|link=He Was Tall ;Duets ep4f (78).jpg|Impossible/It's Possible (Kaveena) (Let's Get Loud)|link=Impossible/It's Possible ep4f (79y77 g7ggygbhbn .jpg|Ten Minutes Ago (Floyd) (Let's Get Loud)|link=Ten Minutes Ago ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character Category:Teen Justice